This invention relates to a humidifier that uses a disposable paper towel wick and the air from an air source in the floor or wall. In particular, it relates to a humidifier having a water reservoir, a paper towel wick, and a rod to hold the wick.
Currently available wicking room humidifiers use expensive, custom-made wicks that are often difficult to obtain. The wicks must also be replaced frequently because they become saturated with minerals in the water which deposit out on the wick, rendering it much less effective. Bacteria and mold growing on the wick can also be a concern. Manufacturers recommend changing the wick every 3 or 4 months.
Most humidifiers have an internal source of heat and a motorized fan that blows air over the heat source and through or against the wick. The use of an internal heat source and a fan adds substantially to the cost, size, and weight of the humidifier, and these parts eventually wear out and must be repaired or replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,230 discloses a small, portable humidifier for use when travelling. The humidifier can be use only with an air register that is on a wall. The use of a wall register eliminates the need for an internal source and a fan. The reservoir for the humidifier is cylindrical and holds only a small volume of water. A fabric is used as the wick. The humidifier is attached to the wall register by a magnet or hooks. Since wall registers come in many different sizes and shapes and are located in a variety of positions, it may not always be possible to attach the humidifier to a particular air register.